villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sons of Liberty
The Sons of Liberty is a jingoistic terrorist organization in the videogame Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. History On April 29, 2009, the terrorist organization named Sons of Liberty took control of the Big Shell offshore oil cleanup facility off the coast of Manhattan. After assuming command of the facility, they appropriated the secretly-developed Arsenal Gear warship and its artificial intelligence program called GW. Solidus planned to decode GW in order to discover The Patriots' identities and launch a nuclear weapon in the skies above Manhattan, thus causing a gigantic electromagnetic pulse – effectively "unplugging" Manhattan and leading it to become a free republic... However, the entire plan was being manipulated by The Patriots' intervention through their agent, Revolver Ocelot. Thirty hostages (including American president named Johnson) were being held captive in the Big Shell. Solidus allegedly demanded a massive ransom, or he would detonate the Shell and therefore horribly contaminate the ecosystem beyond immediate repair. Special forces agent Raiden was sent in to thwart the plot. In reality, Raiden was sent in by The Patriots as the entire event was scripted and manipulated by The Patriots to mold Raiden into the perfect soldier (much like Solid Snake) as part of their plot to control humanity (known as S3 Plan). Also, the Sons of Liberty never demanded the ransom of thirty billion dollars to begin with. Raiden later rescued GW's programmer in the organization's captive, Emma Emmerich, convincing her that he was not a member of the Sons of Liberty due to his possession of internal nanomachines. However, the terrorists had no further use for her and to prevent her from infecting GW with a worm cluster, Dead Cell member Vamp fatally wounded her. After Arsenal Gear's destruction, nearly every member of the Sons of Liberty group was killed, except for Vamp, Revolver Ocelot, and Johnny Sasaki. Members *Solidus Snake- Founder and leader *Dead Cell **Fortune **Fatman **Vamp *Gurlukovich Mercenaries **Olga Gurlukovich *Johnny Sasaki *Arsenal Tengu **Solidus Snake's Secret Service *Revolver Ocelot Gallery The Sons of Liberty Banner.jpg Trivia *The Sons of Liberty were named after the colonial Sons of Liberty, a group of American Patriots that attacked the apparatus and symbols of the British Empire's authority and power through both words and deeds. Even today, the Sons of Liberty are used as a symbol of the American spirit and what is possible if one only believes. *The Sons of Liberty's flag was also inspired by flags used during the American Revolution (1776 - 1783). The 13 strips on the flag represent the original 13 Colonies and resembles the colonial Sons of Liberty flag used by American merchant ships during the Revolutionary War. The rattlesnake on the flag is also a symbol of the Revolutionary War (though it may also be a reference to Solidus Snake). It was inspired by the revolutionary "Rattlesnake Flags", created in 1775 and contained the slogans "Liberty or Death" and "Don't Tread on Me." The original rattlesnake flag itself was created by Benjamin Franklin in 1754. Navigation de:Söhne der Freiheit Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Titular Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Superorganisms